Divergente: Peter, su historia
by tribute.divergent.potterhead
Summary: Pequeños one-shots desde el punto de vista de Peter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooola!^^ Bien, esta es mi primera historia, es muy dificil decidir una para que esta sea la primera pero ayer terminé de releerme otra vez divergente (estoy enamorada de esta historia) y decidí que esta seria la mejor para ello. **

**Esta historia cuenta la ceremonia de elección según Peter, y según mi imaginación, claro esta. **

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis, fans de divergente^^**

* * *

**El día de la elección**

El día de la elección fue muy difícil para mí. Debía elegir entre mi familia o lo que realmente quería hacer y ser.

No pude dormir nada la noche anterior y mi cara era horrible, reflejaba un chico que no era yo. Tenía unas enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos, que reflejaban una noche llena de llanto, y tenía el pelo realmente enmarañado.

Fui al baño muy decidido a cambiar mi aspecto, no me podía presentar ante la decisión que cambiaria mi vida con esas pintas. Me di una ducha y me arreglé el pelo. Con eso conseguí mejorar un poco.

Bajé las escaleras de nuestra casa unifamiliar, vivíamos en una situación privilegiada de un barrio de verdad. Teníamos mucha suerte.

Desayune deprisa, no me apetecía ver la cara de mis padres esa mañana, ni tener una de nuestras conversaciones, porque sabía que les tendría que contar la verdad sobre mis dudas. Así que en poco más de 5 minutos había terminado y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Una vez allí tuve tiempo de reflexionar sobre si era más importante facción o familia, pero conseguí sacar una conclusión clara, del dolor y la inquietud que me causaba la decisión, me quedé completamente dormido.

Al ver que no bajaba, mis padres se empezaron a inquietar, y mi madre apareció, de repente, en mi habitación, gritando, igual que hacia siempre que hacia algo que no le parecía lo correcto.

Peter –gritó- ¿no piensas bajar? ¿Es que a caso no piensas asistir a tu propia ceremonia?

Si mamá –contesté a desganas. Hubiese preferido mil veces no tener que elegir.

Pues va, date prisa, te esperamos a bajo con el motor en marcha.

De acuerdo mamá, ya voy.

Después de esa conversación tuve más claro aun que yo no servía para seguir en la facción que había nacido. Era un mentiroso nato y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Además, estaba también mi futuro, yo no me veía siendo siempre franco. Así que mis dudas se disiparon en aquél momento, iba a elegir la facción que siempre había admirado, iba a elegir osadía.

Llegué a la puerta, examiné por última vez la que había sido mi casa, y cerré con llave, dos vueltas. Me giré y miré a mis padres, ¿Qué opinarían de mi decisión? ¿Me visitarían el día de las visitas? ¿Llegarían a perdonarme algún día?

Subí al coche y todas esas preguntas y alguna más rodaba mi mente y no me dejaba concentrar en aquello que mi padre me estaba contando, así que en seguida notaron que algo me sucedía.

¿Hijo, qué tienes alguna duda? –preguntó con su mirada desafiadora, intentando descifrar todo lo que había en mis pensamientos.

Emm… No papá. –respondí, dubitativo.

Bien, así me gusta. Recuerda que tu madre y yo estaremos muy orgullosos de ti cuando termine este día, volveremos a casa y lo celebraremos todos juntos, como tiene que ser.

Mi padre y mi madre formaban parte de una larga familia de francos, para ellos sería muy duro lo que les estaba a punto de suceder, que un hijo suyo fuese un transferido sería la vergüenza ante toda la facción, cosa que me provocó un nudo en el estomago. ¿Era correcto hacer lo mejor para mí sin tener en cuenta como afectaba a los demás?

No tuve mucho tiempo de dudar. Llegamos al Epicentro, lugar donde se realizaba el gran acontecimiento, y en seguida aparcamos. Bajamos del coche y llegamos a los ascensores. Subimos a uno con muchas personas de nuestra facción, todos los chicos que íbamos a enfrentarnos al Gran Día estábamos nerviosos, se notaba en nuestras miradas, en nuestros hechos, y se percibía en el ambiente. Había demasiado silencio para un grupo tan numeroso de francos. Por suerte, en seguida llegamos arriba.

Al entrar a la sala mi padre me dio un golpecito en la espalda, según él, nos veríamos dentro de muy poco. Mi madre me abrazó y me besó, ella me conocía mejor, sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, antes de separarse, se me acercó al oído y me susurró que me quería. Les sonreí, a ambos, y fui a la fila donde nos irían llamando por orden alfabético para que decidiésemos nuestro futuro.

Quería hacer lo correcto, lo correcto para mi familia, y más después de cómo se habían despedido, pero hubo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

En la fila hubo alguien que me llamó la atención. Era una chica rubia, de abnegación, que parecía incluso más nerviosa de lo que yo estaba. Tenía la mano cogida a un chico, supuse que era su novio, por lo tanto elegirían la misma facción, para poder estar juntos, o eso creía yo.

Llamaron al chico, Caleb Prior. Quedé sorprendido cuando un abnegado pasó a erudición, era algo jamás visto, y más tras el odio que sentían ambas facciones la una por la otra, pero él lo hizo.

El turno de la chica, ahí sabría cual sería el futuro de esa chica que cada vez que la miraba me hacía sentir algo que jamás había sentido, se llamaba Beatrice Prior, así que me equivoqué, no era su novio, sino que eran hermanos. No sé porque pero un sentimiento de esperanza surgió en mí. Ella escogió osadía, justo lo que yo quería escoger.

Me quedé pensando un momento, y en cuanto me llamaron lo tuve claro. Cogí el cuchillo, y un par de gotas de sangre de mi mano cayeron dentro del bol con piedras en llamas, el de osadía.


	2. Chapter 2

**La iniciación**

Fui hacia la cola donde los demás iniciados estaban esperando, aun había algunos chicos quienes tenían que decidir, así que esos instantes me permitieron relajarme un poco y dejar de temblar.

Después de mí, se pasaron cuatro chicos más de mi facción. Molly y Drew, de los cuales no había dudado en ningún momento, ya que des de pequeños los tres habíamos dicho que siempre nos mantendríamos unidos, y unos días antes de las pruebas, hablamos y decidimos que los tres estaríamos juntos, en Osadía.

Los otros dos chicos no los conocía mucho. De Christina solo sabía que era una chica que nunca se callaba y que incluso llegaba a herir con sus habladurías. El otro chico era Albert, un chico alto y corpulento, no me parecía muy osado pero según se había dicho en el colegio, había sido presionado por sus padres para cambiar a Osadía.

Cuando ya hubimos decidido todos, y aun teniendo miedo de lo que pudiesen estar haciendo, miré fugazmente a mis padres. Ellos tenían la mirada perdida y al ver que yo le miraba, su mirada cambió de perdida a furiosa, cosa que me destrozó por dentro. ¿Había elegido correctamente? ¿O solo había pensado en mis intereses sin pensar en los demás?

Mis pensamientos se perdieron tan solo en el momento que vi que todos los osados empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, de golpe entendí para qué hacían aquello, para mostrar su valía y valentía.

Bajamos todos esos pisos a toda prisa hasta llegar a la parada de tren. Era claro lo que nos iban a hacer, primera prueba: saltar a un tren en marcha.

Al principio estaba asustado y empecé a dudar de mí en el momento en que vi los faros acercándose. Decidí acercarme al andén tanto como pude, y entonces, en cuanto apareció ante mí un vagón vacio, me lancé con tanto impulso como pude. Aterré de lado, pero fui uno de los que saló más bien parados. Estaba orgulloso de mi actuación.

Mientras estábamos yendo por la ciudad vi, en el otro lado del vagón, a la chica rubia que antes me había hecho decidirme. Decidí acercarme y ver qué era lo qué hacía.

Rígida –la llamé- ¿crees que podrás con esto? –enrojeció ella.

Déjala en paz –saltó Christina, una chica de mi ex facción- no te metas con ella.

Eso, eso, no os metáis con ella –era el otro chico de Verdad, Albert.

Realmente no había pensado como se podía tomar ella lo de rígida, de hecho siempre les habíamos llamado así a los abnegados, por lo tanto no podía entender qué era lo que le podía doler.

Pero si solo le ha dicho la verdad, vosotros más que nadie nos tendríais que comprender –esta vez intervino Drew- ya sabéis que ella no podrá con esto.

Yo sí que podré. Sé que podré. –La chica intervino, su voz me caló, me encantó.

Bueno sí, digamos que ya veremos lo que sucederá. –era un chico alto, erudito, se veía muy inteligente y preparado para lo que nos pudiese venir.

Eso, eso. La violencia no es buena. –era la chica que estaba agarrada a él, supuse que era su novia.

Chicos, dejadla ya. Ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve durante la iniciación –en este caso era un chico de pelo despeinado, un transferido de Erudición.

La Rígida que tiene defensores ya, será señal que ella no puede defenderse sola, no podrás con esto, Rígida. –dijo Molly.

La discusión seguía entre mis dos colegas de Verdad, Molly y Drew, y el chico erudito y Christina. Yo me perdí en la mirada de aquella chica, se veía asustada y avergonzada, ya que lo que había sucedido, en parte, era por ella.

Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas e iba igual vestida que todos los abnegados, quizá no era hermosa, pero a mí me había captivado.

El resto del viaje fue muy rápido, ya que estaba totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, o más bien dicho en esa chica, pero de repente algo sucedió, los osados antiguos empezaron a saltar.

No se veía nada, era negra noche, lo único que veía eran personas lanzándose al vacío y realmente no me apetecía nada hacerlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía me quedaría sin facción, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

Vi a otros iniciados dispuestos a saltar, entre ellos estaba ella, la chica rígida y misteriosa, y yo también decidí hacerlo.

Cogí carrerilla y salté. No pensé en nada. Solo me lancé al vacio y por un momento creí que volaba, pero de golpe aterricé con los pies en un tejado. Estuve muy orgulloso de tal y como lo había llevado a cabo. Vi que ella también estaba bien, con la cual cosa estuve tranquilo.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese después de eso, no quería quedarme sin facción, y mucho menos sin ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Un chico apareció enfrente de nosotros. Llevaba más piercings en la cara de los que jamás había visto. Nos dijo que era uno de los dirigentes de Osadía, cosa que me puso muy nervioso, ya que ese chico, no mucho mayor que yo, podía decidir mi futuro.

Os informo que ahora tendréis que demostrar vuestra valía, – tenía una voz estridente y autoritaria- deberéis saltar de este edificio confiando en vuestra nueva facción.

¡Pero qué estás loco! – exclamó Christina- ¡Hay siete pisos hasta el suelo!

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él con una voz muy, muy suave, casi un susurro que a la vez me hacían poner los pelos de punta- ¿No eres suficientemente valiente como para eso? ¿No confías en tu nueva facción? Si es cualquiera de esas una de tus respuestas ya sabes donde tienes que ir, ya que no hay sitio para ti en Osadía.

Christina enrojeció. No sabía que responder, y eso nunca le había pasado hasta entonces.

Pues eso, que quiero que todos tengáis y demostréis el valor como para saltar.

Me acerqué al borde, miré a bajo y tuve miedo. Sentí la bilis como subía hasta mi boca, pero pude contenerla. Nadie quería saltar el primero, así que avancé un poco para lanzarme pero la vi a ella. Tenía miedo, se le notaba, las piernas le temblaban, pero aun así respondió ante la provocación que acababa de lanzarle mi amiga Molly. Ella iba a ser la primera.

Se quitó la camisa gris que la cubría y se quedó tan solo con una camisa de tiras. Me la lanzó a la cara y la cogí al vuelo, sin dejarla que me tocara.

Beatrice se acercó al borde, inspiró y saltó. Se dejó caer hacia el vacio y el corazón se me paró. Tenía miedo de lo que le hubiese podido suceder, así que decidí ser el segundo.

Me acerqué al borde decidido. Un paso, otro. ¿Era miedo lo que sentía o era emoción? Una ilusión brilló en mi interior. Iba a hacer algo que mis padres nunca me dejarían ni se imaginarían que haría. ¿Qué habían pensado de mí? No lo sabía y de hecho, en un momento en que iba a saltar des del tejado de un bloque de siete pisos, no me importaba en absoluto.

Una vez estuve en el borde volví a mirar hacia abajo. No vi nada, solo un agujero negro que invadía todo el espacio. Aun así tenía que hacerlo. Contaría hasta tres y saltaría.

Uno. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi familia? ¿Me odiarían mucho? ¿Llegarían a perdonarme algún día?

Dos. ¿Llegaría a conocer a aquella chica alguna vez como si fuese una amiga? ¿Superaríamos ambos la iniciación? ¿Algún día podría confesarle a alguien mi verdadera razón por la cual había elegido Osadía?

Tres. Era el momento. Era osado y debía demostrarlo. Cerré los ojos y me lancé al vacío. A un vacío incierto. No sabía dónde me llevaba, solo que era una sensación que me gustaba. Me hizo sentir lo mismo que sentí el primer día en verla. Entonces aterricé.

Una red. Eso es lo que nos esperaba a todos los que habíamos de saltar. Oí que alguien me llamaba.

Hacia aquí. Acércate. – una voz de chico me llamó la atención.

Me agarraron unas manos de chico. Le mire a la cara y vi que, al igual que el otro, no debería ser mucho más grande que yo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó.

Peter, me llamo Peter.

El segundo saltador, - anunció- ¡Peter!

Una multitud empezó a chillar y a silbar enfrente de mí. Un grupo muy grande de personas, todas vestidas de negro, se apareció ante mí. Creí que me gustaría aquello que veía, y no me equivoqué para nada.

Des de la plataforma la busqué, había buenas vistas des de allí, y la encontré, sonriendo satisfecha. Esa sonrisa se me pegó, y bajé los tres siguientes metros de caída con ella dibujada en los labios.

Uno a uno los siguientes iniciados fueron saltando y llegando hacia donde estábamos yo y Beatrice, y nos fuimos agrupando. Cuando el último hubo bajado y se hubo unido, los miles de ojos se centraron en nosotros.

El chico de la plataforma se fue acercando hacia nosotros, y nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiésemos. Nos alejamos de la multitud y una vez se hubo apagado un poco el ruido, se presento.

Me llamo Cuatro, y seré vuestro instructor en la iniciación.

¿Cuatro? ¿Cómo el número? Qué raro me parece… - intervino Christina.

Sí, ¿Tienes algún problema? – respondió Cuatro fulminándola con la mirada.

Mmm… No, ninguno.

Pues como os iba diciendo ahora vais a ser divididos entre los iniciados que nacieron en Osadía y los transferidos. Los iniciados osados marchaos con Eric, por favor.

Nosotros seguimos a Cuatro por muchos corredores negros e irregulares, hasta que llegamos a una habitación.

Aquí vais a dormir todos. Mañana os daremos nuevas informaciones, de momento esta noche dormid tranquilos. Buenas noches.

Entramos, había muchas literas alineadas, y decidí dormir en la superior de una punta, cerca de ella. Quería acercarme, pero ella estaba hablando, con sus nuevos amigos, así que decidí tumbarme e intentar dormir.

Miraba hacia el techo, blanco puro, y pensé en todas las emociones vividas en un día. Me encantaba el haber cambiado de facción, y más aun habiendo sido con ella. Lo último que recuerdo es estar pensando en qué sucedería al día siguiente, pero sé que lo último que vi antes de entrar en un sueño profundo fue su sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté a media noche, se oían unos sollozos estridentes que estaban intentando ser apagados en un cojín, pero no era así.

Hasta que los ojos no se me acostumbraron a la oscuridad no pude ver de dónde venían, pero al cabo de pocos minutos vi que provenían de Albert, que se había hecho llamar Al.

Yo fui uno de los pocos que conservé mi nombre real después de haberme lanzado de aquella terraza, no me podía creer que yo lo hubiese hecho, pero sin embargo lo hice sin dudarlo. Al llegar a la red me preguntaron mi nombre y respondí el mío, el real, ya que era la única cosa que podía conservar de mi facción, y a la vez de mi familia.

Nunca había creído en la frase que me habían inculcado des de pequeño de facción antes que sangre, creía que mi procedencia era algo que no debía olvidar, pero también sabía que debía mantener este sentimiento como un secreto, ya que si esto se descubría podían desterrarme y hacerme ser un sin facción, y no me podía imaginar nada peor que eso.

En este instante, con ese pensamiento en mente rompí a llorar. Los recuerdos aparecieron por mi mente, los momentos mágicos con mi familia, mis cumpleaños con aquel pastel de manzana que me hacía mi madre, las charlas que siempre eran sinceras, cosa segura en mi antigua facción, Verdad. Todo lo echaba de menos, y una pequeña duda apareció ante mí, ¿y si no había hecho bien abandonándoles?

Aun tener esa duda no podía echarme atrás, ya había tomado una decisión y debía aceptarla lo más pronto posible, así que me concentré en aquello que me había hecho decidirme, ella. Me tranquilicé en pensar que la tenía cerca, y me dormí.

Sé que estuve soñando, y que era algo desagradable ya que cuando me despertaron Molly y Drew tenía la boca seca y estaba cubierto de sudor frío, aun así fingí que estaba bien, salté de la litera y me fui hacia el centro del pozo, lugar donde se centraba toda la vida del cuartel general de Osadía.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, de hecho tenía mucha hambre, el día anterior no había conseguido ingerir nada de los nervios, y mis tripas se quejaban. Cogí cuatro tostadas y un par de madalenas y me senté junto a mis viejos amigos en una mesa central mientras hablábamos de todo aquello que nos esperaba el día.

No sabíamos que nos deparaba la iniciación, así que fuimos, muy animados y yo un poco preocupado, cosa que no podía mostrar, hacía la sala de entrenamientos.

Cuatro nos explicó que la primera fase consistía en la fuerza, que deberíamos luchar unos contra los otros con el fin de ganar un puesto en la clasificación. Pensé que tenía alguna ventaja, se me daba bien luchar, sin embargo tuve miedo al saber que los dos últimos de la clasificación quedarían eliminados.

Ese día nos enseñaron una serie de golpes, debíamos practicarlos con un saco y descubrir cuáles eran nuestras mayores ventajas enfrente los demás.

Descubrí que se me daba muy bien todo el tema de la lucha, y eso me encorajó, pero a la vez ese entrenamiento me desanimó. Veía que ella no sabía cómo usar su fuerza, no sabía luchar y mucho menos sabía explotar sus puntos fuertes, y me preocupé por ella.

De repente vi como Cuatro se acercaba hacia ella, creí que le echaría bronca o algo así, pero fue al contrario. La agarró por la cintura y le enseñó cómo aprovechar su rapidez. Eso debería haberme tranquilizado, pero fue todo lo contrario, empecé a molestarme, un sentimiento que hasta entonces no había conocido apareció ante mí, estaba celoso.

Empecé a golpear el saco para sacar mi ira, pero no funcionaba. Me puse rojo, y cada vez que veía como avanzaba la escena me iba ruborizando más y más, hasta que con un puntapié desenganché el saco, y todos se quedaron mirándome. Los colores me iban subiendo más y más, suerte que anunciaron el final del entrenamiento y Tris, el nombre que se había puesto, se fue con sus amigos en vez de con Cuatro, si no hubiese sido así hubiese podido hacer alguna locura.

Cogí la puerta a la mínima que pude y eche a correr. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar y creí que el mejor lugar para hacerlo era el precipicio del río, allí no había casi nadie nunca.

Llegué allí y aun no he descubierto porque pero tuve que chillar. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y descargué toda la rabia contenida, al menos tenía la certeza de que mis gritos no se oirían en medio del estruendo que había del río chocando contra las rocas, pero de repente oí unos pasos.

Molly y Drew aparecieron tras de mí, y me empecé a poner nervioso, ya que ya sabía que tocaría responder una serie de preguntas incomodas las cuales no me apetecía nada contestar así que simplemente les miré, les sonreí y me fui.

No sabía dónde iba, pero llegué hasta la tienda de tatuajes, y ahí decidí que era lo que debía hacer para pasar a ser un osado de los pies a la cabeza y, además, llevarla siempre cerca de mí. Pedí a una chica joven, Tori creo que se llamaba, que me tatuara el signo de Abnegación y el de Verdad uno en cada pectoral, y luego me tatué en el centro el de Osadía.


	5. Chapter 5

Ese día no cené, decidí irme directamente a dormir, ya que el día había sido algo movido.

Soñé, lo recuerdo perfectamente, estaba en medio de la Ceremonia de Elección de nuevo, pero ella, Tris, no estaba en ninguna parte. La busqué y la busqué, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Me tocaba decidir, era mi turno, pero no había nada que me ayudase a hacerlo así que no sabía qué hacer. Todo el mundo se impacientaba, Marcus me decía que me apresurase, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba hecho un lio. Finalmente, habiéndome hecho ya el corte en la mano, aparecía ella. Se ponía en el centro, frente de mí, me miraba, yo la miraba, ella me sonreía, le devolvía la sonrisa y ella se ponía de puntillas hasta besarme. Después de eso se que me desperté con una sonrisa, según Drew es una sonrisa de idiota, en mi opinión se le llama felicidad.

Me he dado una ducha y no conseguía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro. He ido al comedor y me he sentado junto a mis amigos, en la mesa de al lado estaban Tris y sus amigos, discutían con los míos, cosa que no me gustó y en la cual no me metí, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el maldito sueño. ¿Podría llegar a suceder eso alguna vez?

Fuimos todos hacia el entrenamiento donde nos estaba esperando Cuatro. Nos mostró la pizarra donde había nuestros nombres aparejados con otros.

Aquí tenéis la primera fase de la Iniciación, la lucha. Para poder proteger a Osadía deberéis saber luchar, así que para demostrarlo deberéis, primero de todo, demostrarnos como lucháis. Para eso tenemos que evaluaros. Tenéis que luchar entre vosotros para, finalmente, clasificaros y saber quién va a quedarse y quien deberá abandonar. Como sois impares, habrá uno que no luchará hoy. Por favor, mirad la pizarra y poneos por las parejas asignadas y que la primera vaya hacia el centro.

Estaba temblando, debería luchar con uno de mis compañeros y aunque yo creía que tenía posibilidades, siempre había alguien quien podía ganarme y quitarle el puesto, y aun más, ella tenía menos posibilidades que yo de colocarse arriba de la clasificación, así que tenía muchos números de irse, y yo no podía permitirlo.

Fui, junto a todos los demás, a mirar la pizarra, vi mi nombre junto al de Edward, sería muy difícil ganar. Luego busqué el suyo, era el desaparejado así que estuve muy contento, al menos ella hoy no tendría que sufrir.

Era mi turno, me tocaba pelear. Edward y yo fuimos al centro y nos miramos. Oímos un ya y nos empezamos a mover en círculos. Quería ser el primero a atacar pero Edward se adelantó y me pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, entonces yo envié mi puño a su cara y su labio empezó a sangrar. Después le di un codazo al ver que lo tenía detrás, pero él me lo cogió y me retorció el codo que me causó mucho dolor. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una patada que me hizo caer al suelo y que me dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. Me dolió mucho y al cabo de poco tiempo mi vista se nubló viendo como ella sonreía al ver que yo estaba perdiendo.

Me sentí dolido. Yo estaba muy, muy preocupado por ella, mientras que ella en ningún momento había sentido nada más por mí que repulsión. Algo dentro de mí se encendió, un sentimiento de ira y odio apareció dentro de mí. Edward remató dándome una patada en el estomago, y ahí me desmaye.


	6. Chapter 6

Desperté con un mal sabor de boca, con su sonrisa en mi mente volviéndome loco. Tris no podía hacer eso, ella era dulce y divertida, no podía haber sido eso. Mi mente me engañaba, tenía que ser así.

Decidí dejar de pensar en el tema, y entonces miré a la cama de al lado, donde estaba tumbado Drew en bastante mal estado. Según recordaba su pelea había estado contra Al, y al parecer le había dado una gran paliza, ya que estaba muy desmejorado. Tenía la cara pálida y amoratada, y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad, me preocupaba su salud.

Me levanté, a mí también me costaba respirar, pero estaba un poco mejor que él. Me acerqué como pude a su cama, con un dolor enorme en el pecho, y en cuanto llegue a su cama me apoyé como pude en ella porque no podía aguantarme más de pié. Le di un pequeño golpe en la espalda y se retorció de dolor, el pobre estaba fatal, y cada vez me preocupaba más, así que decidí que lo mejor era hablarle.

Drew, amigo, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta.

He estado mejor. – soltó en medio de dolorosas muecas de dolor.

Tu tranquilo, yo te defenderé, te lo aseguro. Ahora me voy, no te muevas que si no será peor, dentro de un rato te volveré a ver, adiós.

Adiós, ah! I gracias, amigo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de prometerle a Drew, ¿Yo? ¿Vengarle? Si nunca le había hecho daño a una mosca, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Tendría que pensar lo que hacer, pero antes debía hablar con Tris, era especial, lo sabía, por lo tanto debía hablar con ella y aclarar lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

Decidí buscarla inicialmente en nuestra habitación, pero no estaba ahí, así que pensé que quizá estaría en el comedor, por la hora que era.

La vi junto a sus amigos, estaba riendo a carcajada viva, me encantaba verla reír de aquella manera, me hacía sentir bien. No creí conveniente separarla de ellos, así que esperé hasta que se levantaron y cuando pasó por mi lado la agarré del brazo y le pedí que aceptara hablar conmigo. Aceptó, y fuimos cerca del acantilado, andando y callados, muy cerca el uno del otro.

Estaba muy nervioso, notaba el corazón dentro del pecho latiendo más rápido que nunca, y estaba preocupado por saber si la pregunta obtendría la respuesta que yo esperaba, o si sería otra que me rompería el corazón. Solo tenía algo en mi mente: debía saber que sentía ella por mí.

Llegamos al acantilado, era el momento de la verdad. Di un paso al frente y empecé a hablar.

Beatrice… - dije nervioso.

Tris, por favor, Beatrice era el nombre de mi antigua vida. ¿Cómo sabes tú mi antiguo nombre?

Pues bueno, digamos que estoy en Osadía por ti.

¿Cómo?

Sí, bueno… no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre mi antigua facción y ésta, y al verte, no lo sé, decidí que quería conocerte y elegí esta facción.

Pero… ¿Decidiste jugarte la vida y como ésta tenía que seguir su curso solo por mí? ¡Pero no es posible! ¿Por qué me has estado haciendo la vida imposible entonces? ¿Por qué me insultaste el primer día? ¿Por qué…?

Siento todo lo sucedido, no era mi intención, yo solo quería conocerte, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Todo ha sido muy confuso… nunca quise insultarte, en mi facción siempre hemos llamado así a los de tu facción, para mí no es un insulto, es simplemente una forma de llamar a los abnegados… perdón si te molestó.

Pero… no puedo entender como alguien puede llegar a hacer todo esto solo por alguien a quien no conoce…

Pues no sé el porqué… pero hubo algo en ti que me llamó la atención, entonces decidí hacerlo.

Mmm… No sé qué decir ahora…

Yo tengo una pregunta a hacerte, ¿tanto me desprecias como para sonreír al verme perder la pelea ayer?

Antes te despreciaba… ahora no sé que siento hacia a ti… y si me disculpas, voy a ir con mis amigos…

Espera un momento… tengo una última pregunta, ¿Volveremos a hablar?

Déjame aclarar mis ideas, una vez lo tenga claro te lo haré saber, ¿vale?

De acuerdo. Pásalo bien, luego nos vemos.

Hasta luego.

Fue algo rara la conversación, pero quedé satisfecho. Realmente estaba muy feliz después de aquella conversación con ella. Era la primera, y cada vez que la revivía me sacaba una sonrisa. Esta es la mejor conversación que nunca podía haber soñado. La quiero, nunca he tenido nada tan claro.


End file.
